


Falling Again

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 4





	Falling Again

Victoria unlocked her phone to check the time for the hundredth time that hour. It was almost midnight but her husband still hadn’t come.

He was late. _Again_.

She sighed as she locked her phone and put it back on the nightstand. There was no point in waiting, Liam could come at any hour. If the past few years of marriage taught her something, it was that Liam was a workaholic. He always worked hard but in the last two years, he became unbearable. Victoria didn’t even have time to talk to him and he was too busy to listen to her complain about it.

She was just about to give up and go to sleep when she heard him entering their bedroom. He was tiptoeing as if not to wake her up. It was dark in the room so he couldn’t see she was awake. Victoria watched him as he took off his jacket and shirt. She looked at him, at her husband who felt more like a stranger those past few months.

Too tired to shower, Liam climbed into bed, careful not to wake up his wife.

“Hey,” she greeted him and he turned to her surprised.

“You’re not asleep yet?”

“Couldn’t sleep. I was waiting for you,” she admitted.

“My meeting with the American ambassador ran late and he insisted we cover everything,” he explained, placing a kiss on her forehead. She was quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

“We had a dinner planned for today and you didn’t come… Again.” She heard him sighing deeply before answering.

“I had meetings all day. Can we not talk about it now?”

“Then when should we talk about it? Right now is the first time today I see you!”

“Victoria, I’m really tired, let’s talk about it tomorrow.”

“Yeah right, tomorrow. We’re not talking tomorrow, we’re talking now!”

“Victoria!” he raised his voice slightly. “I’m tired. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure,” she answered. Liam turned his back to her and within seconds, fell asleep. Victoria sighed as she settled on her side of the bed and waited for the sleep to come. She could only hope the next day would be better.

~~~~

When she opened her eyes, Liam’s side was already empty.

“Good morning, love,” Liam noticed she woke up as he was putting on a shirt. His hair was still wet and Victoria figured he must have already taken a shower.

“Hey. It’s only,” she looked at her phone, “six thirty, I’m sure you don’t have meetings that early.”

“No, but I need to take care of a few things I didn’t manage to do yesterday. I’m already late.”

“But… you said we were going to talk.”

“And we will. When I get back.”

“Really?” Victoria lost her temper. “Once you get back at almost one in the morning saying you’re too tired to talk?”

“Victoria, please…”

“Please what? You don’t even have time to talk to me!”

“I’m trying to rule a country, if you can’t see!”

“Yeah, and I’m trying to have a conversation with _my_ husband!”

He shook his head. “I don’t have time for this.We’ll talk once you calm down.”

“I am calm!” Victoria yelled and Liam raised an eyebrow. “Stop making excuses and let me just talk to you. Do you even care about me?”

“You’re ridiculous! Of course I do! You’re all I think about it! But I still have a country to rule and it’s not like our conversation can’t wait.”

“Liam!” She yelled but he was already at the door.

“We’ll talk later. Have a good day.” He left and Victoria threw a pillow after him, but it hit the door. She looked down at Chance, who was already looking at his human mom.

“You’re the only one who cares about me, you know that?” she leaned down to kiss him and he wiggled his little tail happily.

Victoria got up and walked up to her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. These past few years definitely aged her. She looked _exhausted_ and that was exactly how she felt. Exhausted. Not exactly a perfect fairytale she was promised when she said yes.

It was also her fault, a little. She couldn’t get pregnant. Technically, everything was good with her and she shouldn’t have any problems. The doctor said she should be avoiding any stressful situations and that was why Liam started working for both of them.

She knew Liam overworked himself to take the stress off of her but it wasn’t working. It only made her more stressed. She hated what happened to her, she hated what happened to him.

Victoria opened the drawer and took a big envelope from it. She skimmed through the content of the document that was inside it again even though at that point, she already knew what was written there by heart.

“Mommy is making a good decision,” she told Chance as if to assure him. She quickly signed the document where it was needed and put it right back to the envelope.

And even though she wasn’t a coward, she was too nervous to give it to Liam personally. Although, thinking about it, he probably wouldn’t even bother to read it. She gave the envelope to her assistant to add it to the pile of mail for Liam and only after the divorce papers ended up in his study, did she sigh with relief.

_I am making a good decision._


End file.
